


Family Portrait

by Gochy



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alde es un abogado, Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mu es profesor universitario, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gochy/pseuds/Gochy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Aldebarán es un abogado y está casado desde hace un par de años con Mu, un profesor universitario. Ambos llevan una vida feliz junto a Kiki, el hijo de Mu. Estas son algunas de sus vivencias a lo largo del tiempo.</p><p>Capítulo 1: </p><p>Pizza y helado son la mejor combinación para pasar una tarde agradable con la familia y olvidarse del estrés del día, al menos por un momento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Portrait

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el primer capítulo de una serie de oneshots auto conclusivos sin ningún orden cronológicos, por lo que se podrían leer por separado. Sin embargo, todo tienen lugar en este universo alternativo.

Viernes por la tarde y la ciudad era un caos. Muchos salían de trabajar o estudiar, mientras que otros iban a divertirse. Aldebarán, atascado en el tráfico, solo quería regresar a casa y relajarse junto a su familia después de un día extenuante en la oficina. 

No quería llegar a cocinar ni incomodar a su pareja con la tarea -de nuevo-, así que decidió detenerse en un centro comercial y comprar algo. Sin embargo, esto le tomó más tiempo del previsto y cuando abandonó el lugar, se topó con una multitud de lentos carros a la peor hora del día.

Después de algo más de media hora, llegó a su casa. Tomó las compras y su portafolio y bajó del auto. En ese momento vio a Shaka, su vecino, preparándose para lo que suponía era su sesión de meditación vespertina.

―Hola, Shaka ―saludó con una sonrisa―. ¿Cómo has estado?

―Buenas tardes, Aldebarán. Me encuentro bien ―respondió―. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

―No te preocupes, no quiero incomodarte.

―Insisto ―para su sorpresa, Shaka se levantó de su cómoda posición y se acercó hasta donde él se encontraba. Ante aquel gesto, no le quedó más que aceptar.

―Está bien. Gracias.

Al instante, el joven tomó la grande pero liviana caja de pizza que Aldebarán sostenía con una sola mano.

―Ten cuidado, está caliente ―advirtió.

―Descuida.

El rubio caminó hasta el pórtico de la casa donde esperó a que el otro lo alcanzara y abriera la puerta.

―¿Largo día?

―Bastante.

―Me imagino.

“¿Cómo podrías?”, se preguntó internamente Aldebarán. Su vecino era instructor de yoga en un gimnasio cercano y ocasionalmente daba clases privadas de inglés e hindi. Sus horarios eran flexibles y el trabajo era poco demandante; además, nunca había pisado una oficina en su vida. 

Una vez que la puerta estuvo abierta, Shaka devolvió la bolsa a su dueño y se despidió con cortesía.

―¡Llegué! ―anunció, adentrándose en la vivienda.

 _―_ _¡En la cocina!_

Y ahí se dirigió. Encontró a Mu y a Kiki sentados en la mesa donde, aparentemente, el mayor ayudaba al niño a terminar su tarea. “¿Para qué dejarlo para otro día cuando puedes hacerlo hoy?”, decía a menudo Mu, por lo que Kiki se veía obligado a hacer sus deberes antes de poder disfrutar de su fin de semana. Tenía sentido, un poco.

Tan pronto Mu lo vio, se levantó y tomó las bolsas, acomodándolas en el mesón de la cocina.

―¡Alde! ―gritó el pequeño con alegría, abrazándole la cintura―. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

―Lo siento mucho, Kiki. El tráfico estaba pesado ―alzó al niño y le revolvió el cabello con afecto―, pero te traje algo.

―¿Qué es?

―Toma ―dijo. Lo bajó y le entregó una de las compras―. Ábrela.

Mientras Kiki se entretenía abriendo su regalo, Mu se acercó a Aldebarán y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

―Bienvenido a casa.

―Gracias ―respondió y le devolvió el beso. Seguidamente, tomó la bolsa más grande y preguntó enérgicamente―. ¿Quién quiere pizza?

―¡Yo!

Entusiasmado, Kiki se acercó por un trozo, pero fue detenido por Mu.

―Primero quiero recojas tus cosas de la mesa y te laves las manos. Luego podrás comer. ¿De acuerdo?

―De acuerdo ―pero antes de hacer lo que Mu le pidió, inquirió con un dejo de tristeza―. ¿Puedo guardar mi helado antes? Creo que se está derritiendo.

―Claro que sí, Kiki ―Aldebarán sonrió debido al tierno gesto de preocupación que adornó el rostro del niño―. Si quieres lo hago por ti y tú recoges la mesa. ¿Te parece?

―¡Claro que sí, Alde!

El niño recogió sus libros y demás útiles escolares y corrió a su habitación. Entretanto en la cocina, Mu desempacó el resto de las compras, encontrándose con una botella grande de gaseosa y otro pote de helado. En cuanto a Aldebarán, este había guardado el helado de Kiki en el congelador y se había quitado el pesado saco.

―¿Pizza, gaseosa y helado? No es una comida muy saludable, en especial para un niño de 8 años.

―No lo es ―concedió―, pero es viernes y pensé que por hoy podríamos cambiar un poco.

―Siempre y cuando no sea habitual―suspiró. Tal vez una vez al año no hacía daño.

―No lo será ―contestó Aldebarán con una sonrisa, mientras batallaba con su corbata―. Lo prometo.

―Está bien. Déjame ayudarte.

Acto seguido, Mu se acercó a su esposo y le desató la corbata con un rápido movimiento que Aldebarán agradeció. Ya estaba harto de esa dichosa prenda.

―¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

―Fue… estresante. Hoy iniciamos con un nuevo caso ―confesó―. De hecho, eso mismo me preguntó Shaka, más o menos.

―¿Nuestro vecino? ¿Cuándo?  

Mu estaba sorprendido. Usualmente Shaka se limitaba a cruzar un par de saludos de rigor y nada más. Es por ello que le costaba un poco imaginarse al rubio entablando plática casual con aquellos que no eran sus allegados.

―Hoy. Lo vi afuera y me ayudó a cargar las compras.

―Eso es… raro.

―Sí…

―Dejando ese asunto de lado, espero que me cuentes cómo te fue ―y antes de poder ser interrumpido por su esposo, agregó―. Solo cómo te sientes y esas cosas, nada de nombres ni situaciones.

―Bien ―asintió―. Más tarde será.

Justo en ese momento, Kiki reapareció en la cocina con sus manos limpias y pidiendo el trozo de pizza prometido.

―¿Vegetariana o pollo?

―¡Pollo!

―Eso supuse.

Siguiendo el deseo del niño, Aldebarán tomó una porción y se la entregó con una servilleta como único soporte. Luego tomó una del mismo sabor para sí mismo, mientras Mu servía tres vasos de gaseosa que, afortunadamente, seguía fría.

―¿Cómo te fue en el colegio, Kiki?

―¡Excelente!

En ese momento, el pequeño pelirrojo empezó a narrar la aventura que fue su jornada escolar. Remarcó las buenas calificaciones obtenidas en un par de exámenes y le restó importancia a una tarea que entregó a medio completar, para malestar de Mu. Igualmente, narró con detalle el partido de fútbol de la clase de educación física, en especial cómo sus hazañas lograron que su equipo obtuviera la victoria. Y así siguió por un buen rato. El niño hablaba y hablaba usando las manos y haciendo gestos para transmitir claramente su mensaje a los adultos. Estos se limitaron a asentir en unas ocasiones y a hacer un par de preguntas en otras. Al final, tuvieron que recordarle a Kiki que por muy emocionante que fue su día todavía debía comer, sobre todo si quería probar el delicioso helado que Aldebarán le llevó.

―¡Terminé! ―tomó una servilleta y limpia su boca y manos con ella como el buen niño que era―. ¿Puedo comer helado ahora?

Mu asintió. Se levantó y sirvió con presteza unas sustanciosas porciones para su hijo y esposo, dejando para él una más pequeña. Por su parte, Aldebarán se encargó de limpiar la mesa, agarró los vasos y se instaló en el largo sillón en sala de estar. Kiki se sentó junto a él y, solo cuando hubo encontrado un programa de gusto en la televisión, se permitió disfrutar de su postre.  

―Está muy rico, Alde ―el pequeño le sonrió y se llevó una cucharada grande a la boca, ensuciándose un poco―. ¿De qué sabor es el tuyo? ¿Es de brownie como el mío?

―No, es de macadamia ―respondió y limpió con cuidado el rostro del niño. Y notando la mirada de curiosidad de este, añadió―. ¿Quieres probar?

―Se ve raro. Tiene esas cositas…

―Son nueces.

―¿Es rico?

―A mí me gusta. ¿Por qué no lo pruebas y me dices qué tal te parece?

Kiki no estaba muy convencido. Para él el helado lucía _demasiado_ normal, como el de vainilla, pero con esas nueces por todos lados. Miró interrogante a su papá, quien también comía un poco de ese y parecía disfrutarlo. A lo mejor no era tan malo.

―Está bien ―aceptó con reticencia―, pero poquito.

Aldebarán tuvo que suprimir una risotada cuando vio a Kiki cerrar los ojos con furia, respirar hondo y abrir la boca con miedo. El niño estaba preparado para lo peor, mas fue sorprendido gratamente por el sabor.

―¿Entonces?

―Pues… no es tan delicioso como el de brownie, pero tampoco es feo ―admitió―. Me gustó. ¿Puedo probar otro poquito?

Esta vez fue Mu quien le dio de su vaso. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión Kiki ya sabía que esperar y lo disfrutó mucho más.

―No te olvides del tuyo ―acotó Mu antes que el pequeño pidiera más de ese helado por tercera vez. Lo conocía a la perfección y sabía qué sucedería, así que era mejor frenarlo antes―. ¿O es que ya no quieres?

Por unos instantes Kiki pareció estar ponderando una importante idea en su cabeza. Miró a su papá y torció la boca, y por la mirada que recibió supo que él no le daría más. El pequeño giró y encaró al otro adulto, dedicándole una tierna sonrisa.

―¿Quieres de mi helado, Alde? Te doy si me das del tuyo.

―Claro.

Por supuesto que Aldebarán aceptó.

Nunca había sido muy bueno diciéndole ‘no’ a Kiki y no intentaría ser un poco más estricto por un simple helado. Esto era algo que había hablado con Mu en el pasado, justo antes de mudarse juntos: el ponerle límites a Kiki era importante para que creciera como un niño responsable y maduro, no uno berrinchudo y caprichoso como tantos otros que se creían merecedores del mundo entero.

Aldebarán había estado de acuerdo con Mu, pero no podía evitar mimar al niño y ser un poco más laxo con él. A pesar de los años transcurridos, todavía transitaba el interminable camino hacia el corazón de Kiki y, a veces, debía hacer trampa. A la larga, quería ser visto como un padrastro accesible y _cool_ , no uno lejano y atemorizante. Y, por qué no, ser considerado como un segundo papá algún día.

Mu conocía los pensamientos y sentimientos de su esposo, por lo que le dejaba consentir a Kiki a su modo. Le hacía inmensamente feliz saber que su hijo era querido por Aldebarán y que el afecto era recíproco y auténtico.

Al final, Aldebarán y Kiki decidieron intercambiar sus vasos, para alegría del pequeño. Un par de horas más tarde, Kiki cabeceaba del sueño, pero luchaba por mantenerse despierto.

―Kiki, es hora de dormir ―susurró Mu.

―No… ―se quejó Kiki y soltó un bostezo―. Quiero ver el final.

―Ya sabes cómo termina: Marlín encuentra a Nemo y regresan al arrecife ―Mu se le acercó más y empezó a acariciar el cabello del pelirrojo, en un intento de adormilarlo aún más―. Mañana podemos verla de nuevo. ¿Te parece?

El niño asintió y se dejó envolver por los brazos de su papá, quien lo llevó hasta su habitación. Una vez ahí, le ayudó a ponerse el pijama y se dejó arropar. Mu apagó la luz y le dio un cálido beso en la frente como de costumbre. A lo lejos le pareció divisar a Aldebarán en el pasillo.

―Buenas noches, hijo.

―Buenas noches, papi.

Una vez en su habitación se encontró a su esposo preparándose para ir a la cama, de la misma forma que siempre. Sonrió. Aldebarán se quejaba que Mu era un hombre que difícilmente rompía la rutina, pero él mismo era víctima de ello. No es que no fueran capaces de adaptarse a nuevos cambios, solo les gustaba mantener ciertas cosas inmutables. De hecho, fue su capacidad de cambio lo que les permitió adaptarse a una nueva vida, en una casa nueva, con una familia nueva.

―Entonces, ¿nuevo caso? ―preguntó. Aldebarán estaba junto al armario en el primer paso: guardar bien el saco y la corbata usada en día.

―Sí. Una ONG que trabaja con inmigrantes nos contactó hace un par de semanas y solo hasta hoy pudimos iniciar el trabajo de manera formal ―segundo paso: quitarse las prendas iniciando por los zapatos y terminando en la camisa―. Saga y Kanon no estaban muy convencidos al principio, por eso tardamos más de lo usual.

―Eso es raro ―tercer paso: ponerse el pijama―. Por lo que me has contado, ese par no hace nada que no les guste.

―No es que no les guste esta situación, es que… es complicada ―en ese punto iba al baño a cumplir el cuarto paso: lavarse los dientes.

―Sé que lo es ―aceptó Mu―, pero aun así…

―Creo que hasta esa pobre gente es capaz de conmover a los gemelos ―dijo cuando hubo acabado su tarea―. De todas maneras, aprovechamos el máximo para avanzar de forma que no tengamos que pasar noches en vela en la oficina.

―¿Puede pasar?

―No lo sé.

Y con eso, Aldebarán quiso decir “sí”. Esa era una opción que a Mu no le gustaba en lo más mínimo, en especial porque sabía que cuando su esposo hablaba de trasnochar trabajando no incluía a los gemelos, sus jefes. No, esos les dejarían el papeleo a otros -como Alde- y se irían a dormir largo y tendido. Luego se aparecerían con sus costosos cafés por la mañana quejándose de la inoperancia e incompetencia de sus empleados.  

―Por más que sea pesado, sigue siendo muy gratificante. Al menos para mí lo es ―Aldebarán le dirigió una sonrisa reconfortante a su esposo. Ya estaba en la cama y, con eso, su último paso completado―. Eso no le quita lo estresante, pero, ¿qué trabajo no lo es?

―El de Shaka.

Ambos rieron de buena gana.

―¿Y tú, Mu? ¿Cómo te fue?

―Muy bien ―respondió yendo hacia el baño―. Hoy entregué las notas del primer corte, así que ya puedo estar un poco más relajado.

―Me alegra oírlo.

Un par de minutos más tarde Mu se encontraba en cama y entre los brazos de su esposo. Antes de caer rendido, Aldebarán pensó en su familia. Pensó en cómo no importaba cuán agobiante fuese su día porque tan pronto llegaba a casa, con su familia, sus mortificaciones desaparecían.

Al menos por un rato.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a mi hermana, quien fue mi beta de nuevo :)
> 
> No quedé muy conforme con la historia, en especial el final. Tal vez porque es la primera vez que escribo sobre ellos.


End file.
